Guilmon's Adventures of Mad Monster Party?
Mad Monster Party (on-screen title Mad Monster Party?) is a 1966 American-Japanese stop motion animated musical comedy film produced by Rankin/Bass Productions and animated by MOM Productions. The film stars Boris Karloff, Allen Swift, Gale Garnett, and Phyllis Diller. Although less well-known than Rankin/Bass' holiday specials, it has become a cult film. It was distributed by Embassy Pictures and released in theaters on March 8, 1967. The film is the fifth overall episode of Garfiled1990's adventure crossover episode, Guilmon's Adventures, produced in association by Saban Entertainment and Toei Animation. It is the series' first Halloween-themed episode. The series features the characters from Digimon: Digital Monsters (Adventure, Adventure 02 ''and Tamers''), Dragon Ball, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV series) and the animated television adaptations of the Super Mario Bros. video game series (The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World) Summary With the Dragon Ball Gang joining them on their side, the Digimon (also known as the Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition) are off for their next adventure assigned to them by Gennai, the Digimon Sovereigns and Master Roshi. Unexpectedly, the two teams of heroes were invited to a special party in the Worldwide Organization of Monsters on the Isle of Evil by Baron Boris von Frankenstein and his partner Jack Skellington from Halloween Town in the Holiday World. There they meet the Baron's nephew, Felix Flanken, and his assistant, Francesca. The Digi-Squad and the Dragon Ball Gang learn more about the secret explosive formula invented by Boris and that both Felix and Francesca fall in love with each other. But little do they know, the monsters who were invited to the party, along with the vengeful Pretorius and Jack's rival, Oogie Boogie, who are pretending to be the Baron and Jack's supporting assistants, are plotting to steal a secret explosive formula made by the Baron and eliminate both Felix and Francesca. Furthermore, Rocksteady and Bebop of the Foot Clan and Bowser (also called King Koopa), his Koopalings and clumsy hired minions, the Wario Bros. (Wario and Waluigi) has joined the threat too on the orders of Pretorius, Oogie, the Shredder and Krang. Now, in order to save Felix, Francesca and their other friends, it's up to Guilmon, Goku, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the Mario Bros. (Mario and Luigi) of the Mushroom Kingdom Team to take some action with their special abilities and powers. Plot Baron Boris von Frankenstein achieves his ultimate ambition, the secret of total destruction. Having perfected and tested the formula on the crow which was then destroyed, he sends out messenger bats to summon all monsters to the Isle of Evil in the Caribbean Sea. The Baron intends to inform them of his discovery and also to reveal his imminent retirement as head of the "Worldwide Organization of Monsters". Besides Frankenstein's Monster (referred to as "Fang") and the Monster's more intelligent mate who live in the island castle with Boris, the invites also include Count Dracula, the Mummy, Quasimodo (referred to as "The Hunchback of Notre Dame"), the Werewolf, the Invisible Man, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, and the Creature from the Black Lagoon (referred to as the "Creature"). The Baron's beautiful assistant Francesca enters the lab to confirm that all invitations have been delivered and inquires about one of the addressees, a pharmacist named Felix Flanken. Frankenstein explains that Flanken is his nephew and successor in the monster business. This displeases Francesca who covets the role for herself. Francesca even asks why there was not an invitation for "It". Boris replies that "It" was not invited since "It" can be a crushing bore, explaining that "It" even crushed the island's wild boars in his bare hands the last time "It" was invited. Frankenstein has his zombie butler Yetch, Chef Mafia Machiavelli, and the zombie bellhops and servants make preparations for the upcoming party while having some zombies patrol the island to make sure that "It" doesn't show up uninvited. The monsters begin to arrive on the freighter that Felix is also traveling on. However, when Felix proves to be an incompetent, asthmatic (and unsuitably kind-hearted) human, the monsters plot to eliminate him and gain control of the secret formula. Over time, Francesca develops feelings for Felix, after he unknowingly saves her multiple times from Dracula. As Dracula, Frankenstein's Monster, and the Monster's Mate descend upon Francesca, she sends out a letter (via carrier bat) to an unknown recipient. When the monsters corner Felix upon capturing Francesca, they are frightened at the arrival of "It" (revealed to be a giant gorilla who is a take-off of King Kong) who proceeds to go on a rampage since he was not invited. "It" snatches up the monsters and Francesca (whom "It" develops a crush on). Felix rushes off to tell his Uncle Boris what happened, and is instructed to head to the boat. Boris leads the zombies in rescuing Francesca from "It" using biplanes. Boris convinces "It" to let Francesca go and to take him instead. "It" complies, releasing Francesca. Felix and Francesca manage to get off the island as Boris and the remainder of the monsters remain in the clutches of "It". Displeased that the monsters tried to steal the secret of total destruction for themselves and attempted to kill Felix as well as having to put up with "It", Boris sacrifices his life by dropping the vial containing the formula, destroying the Isle of Evil and every monster on it. The destruction is witnessed offshore by Felix and Francesca. Francesca tearfully admits to Felix that she is not human, but is in fact a robot creation of Boris von Frankenstein. Felix answers that "none of us are perfect"—mechanically repeating the words "are perfect", indicating that he has also been a robot creation of his uncle all this time. Characters Main Team of Heroes Digimon (Digital Monsters, also known as the Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition) * Guilmon ** Growlmon ** WarGrowlmon * Terriermon ** Gargomon ** Rapidmon * Lopmon ** Antylamon * Renamon ** Kyubimon ** Taomon * Impmon ** Beelzemon (Blast Mode) * Monodramon ** Cyberdramon * Guardromon ** Andromon * MarineAngemon * Calumon Mentors of the Digital World * Gennai * Digimon Sovereigns ** Azulongmon ** Zhuqiaomon ** Ebonwumon ** Baihumon Dragon Ball Gang * Goku ** Great Ape Goku * Yamcha * Bulma * Oolong * Puar Other Characters (and Mentors) * Krillin * Master Roshi * Turtle * Launch Secondary/Supporting Teams of Heroes Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo Mentors and Guides * Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter * April O'Neil * Kirby O'Neil The Mushroom Kingdom * Mario * Luigi * Yoshi * Princess Toadstool (Princess Peach) * Toad Main Teams of Villains Pretorius * Foot Clan * Oroku Saki/Shredder * Krang * Rocksteady * Bebop The Koopas * King Koopa (Bowser) * Koopalings **Cheatsy (Larry) Koopa ** Big-Mouth (Morton) Koopa (Jr.) ** Kootie-Pie (Wendy O.) Koopa ** Bully (Roy) Koopa ** Kooky (Ludwig) Von Koopa ** Hip (Lemmy) and Hop (Iggy) Koopa Other Minions * Wario * Waluigi Special Guests Heroes and Villains * Jack Skellington * Oogie Boogie Main Characters of Mad Monster Party? * Baron Boris von Frankenstein * Felix Flankin * Francesca Monsters * Yetch * Zombies * Frankenstein's Monster * The Monster's Mate * Count Dracula * The Mummy * Quasimodo the Hunchback of Notre Dame * The Werewolf * The Invisible Man * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde * Creature from the Black Lagoon * The Skeleton * "It" the Giant Gorilla Cast *Steve Blum as Guilmon/Growlmon/WarGrowlmon *Mari Devon as Renamon/Kyubimon/Taomon *Mona Marshell as Terriermon/Gargomon/Rapidmon *Michelle Ruff as Lopmon/Antylamon *Derek Stephen Prince as Impmon/Beelzemon *Lex Lang as Monodramon/Cyberdramon/Justimon *Richard Cansino as Guardromon **Michael Sorich as Andromon *Wendee Lee as MarineAngemon *Brianne Siddall as Calumon *Jeff Nimoy as Gennai *Michael McConnohie as Azulongmon * Tony Pope as Zhuqiaomon * Dave Wittenberg as Ebonwumon * Steve Kramer as Baihumon *Stephanie Nadolny as Goku **Shane Ray as Great Ape Goku *Laurie Steele as Krillin *Tiffany Vollmer as Bulma *Christopher Sabat as Yamcha and Turtle *Brad Jackson as Oolong *Monika Antonelli as Puar (1st voice in most scenes, uncredited) **Brina Palencia as Puar (2nd voice in some scenes) *Mike McFarland as Master Roshi *Meredith McCoy as Launch *Cam Clarke as Leonardo and Rocksteady *Barry Gordon as Donatello *Rob Paulsen as Raphael *Townsend Coleman as Michelangelo *Greg Berg as Bebop *Peter Renaday as Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter *Renae Jacobs as April O'Neil *Keith Silverstein as Kirby O'Neil *Pat Fraley as Krang *Tim Curry as Pretorius * Walker Boone as Mario * Tony Rosato as Luigi * Tracey Moore as Princess (Peach) Toadstool * John Stocker as Toad * Harvey Atkin as King Koopa (Bowser) * James Rankin as Cheatsy (Larry) Koopa * Dan Hennessey as Big-Mouth (Morton) Koopa (Jr.) * Tabitha St. Germain (as Paulina Gillis) as Kootie-Pie (Wendy O.) Koopa * Gordon Masten as Bully (Roy) Koopa * Michael Stark as Kooky (Ludwig) Von Koopa * Tara Charendoff as Hip (Lemmy) Koopa and Hop (Iggy) Koopa * Charles Martinet as Wario and Waluigi * Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington * Ken Page as Oogie Boogie * Boris Karloff as Baron Boris von Frankenstein * Allen Swift as Felix Flankin, Yetch, Count Dracula, Frankenstein's Monster (nicknamed "Fang"), the Werewolf, Quasimodo the Hunchback of Notre Dame, the Invisible Man, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, "It" the Giant Gorilla, the Skeleton, Chef Mafia Machiavelli, Mr. Kronkite, the Freighter Captain, the First Mate, and the Mailman * Gale Garnett as Francesca * Phyllis Diller as the Monster's Mate Credits Digimon: Digital Monsters (Digimon Tamers) * Produced by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan) * English Version by Saban Entertainment, Inc. * Created by Akiyoshi Hongo * Directed by Yukio Kaizawa * Produced by Hiromi Seki and Kyotaru Kimura * Written by Chiaki J. Konaka * Music by Takanori Arisawa * Character Design: Akiyoshi Hongo Dragon Ball * Produced by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan) * English Version by Funimation Productions, Inc. * Created by Akira Toriyama Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 and 2012 TV series) * Produced by Mirage Studios and Surge Licensing * Created and Developed by David Wise and Patti Howeth * Directed by Yoshikatsu Kasai, Fred Wolf and Tony Love * Produced by Rudy Zamora, Walt Kubiak, Andy Luckey, Fred Wolf and Kara Vallow * Executive Producer: Mark Freedman The Mask: Animated Series * Produced by Dark Horse Entertainment, Sunbow Entertainment and Film Roman for New Line Television * Created by Duane Capizzi Based on "The Mask" by John Arcudi, Doug Mahnke and Mike Richardson * Executive Producers: Joe Bacall, Tom Griffin, C.J. Kettler, Bob Friedman, Mike Richardson, Phil Roman The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World * Directed by Dan Riba and John Grusd * Wario and Waluigi Animated by Sei Young Animation Co., Ltd. (South Korea) "Animagic" Sequences * Produced by MOM Productions (Japan) * In Association With: Rankin/Bass Productions, Inc. and Dentsu Advertising, Inc. (Japan) * Executive Producer: Arthur Rankin, Jr. * Animation Supervisors: Tadahito Mochinaga, Kizo Nagashima and Akikazu Kono * Assistant Animation Directors: Hiroshi Tabata, Takeo Nakamura, Satoshi Fujino, Tatsumaro Asano * Associate Director: Kizo Nagashima * Associate Producer: Masaki Iizuka * Production Coordinators and Managers: Akikazu Kono, Iwao Kondo, Minoru Tamura, Yukio Fukushima, Shozo Tomonaga, Yuuki Atai, Torizo Matumoto, Einosuke Ohmura, Seiji Shiga, Haruo Yatomi, Jiro Komiya, Tateo Haraya * Character Model Sculptor: Ichiro Komuro * Assistant Puppet Makers: Kyoko Kita, Reiko Yamagata, Sadao Miyamoto, Rieko Tazawa, Ayako Ono, Sumiko Hosaka, Kiyomi Hirano, Hiromichi Hashiguchi, Meiko Hasiguchi * Animation: Tadahito Mochinaga, Hiroshi Tabata, Takeo Nakamura, Fumiko Magari, Tadanari Okamoto, Ayako Yamaguchi, Sakuji Kanda, Mizue Ohsumi, Reiko Kono, Koichi Oikawa, Mimai Toyora, Seiichi Araki, Hirokazu Minegishi, Shigeru Ohmachi, Masako Yuko, Sakai Watanabe * Camera Operators: Hiroshi Otokozawa, Takeo Ando, Jiro Kishi, Reiji Nalcazawa, Harusu Masuzawa, Akira Watanabe * Set Designers and Constructors: Fuminori Minahi, Ryoji Takamori, Shinichi Noro, Masaya Kaburagi, Hiroshi Yamashita, Masao Yamazaid, Satoru Sango, Muneo Naganuma, Toshie Kusuhara, Zenjiro Ono, Yasuji Ozald, Ken Saito, Susumu Yamaguchi, En Ishihara * Lighting: Mitsuhara Hirata, Totetu Mirakawa, Eild Uemura, Tansei Asanuma, Toshikiyo Nakatanu * Animation Effects and Sequences: Fumiaki Uegane, Yusaku Nakagawa, Osamu Dezaki, Toru Hara * Synthetic Drawings (Matte Paintings) Sequences: P Productions (Japan), Toho Co., Ltd. (Japan), Tsuburaya Productions Co., Ltd. (Japan) * Matte Painting Supervisors: Yoshio Watanabe, Tomio Sagisu, Yoshio Ishii, Kazunobu Sanbe * Assistant Matte Painters: Keitaro Hamakura, Yusei Uesugi, Takehiko Uchida, Yuji Kaida, Shuji Kakuma, Yukio Kaneko, Hiroshi Matsashima, Nobuaki Koga, Takeshi Tsukada, Hiroshi Koyama, Osoji Ushi, Keiji Kawakami * Production Photographer: Ryouichiro Nagai * Editors: Naoko Yabashiri, Hiroko Fujin * Production Accounting: Shouzo Yamaguchi, Yasue Enoid, Kinu Kato Mad Monster Party? * Directed by Jules Bass * Produced by Arthur Rankin, Jr. * Executive Producer: Joseph E. Levine * Associate Producer: Larry Roemer * Screenplay by Len Korobkin, Harvey Kurtzman and Forrest J. Ackerman (uncredited) * Story by Arthur Rankin, Jr. * Music and Lyrics by Maury Laws and Jules Bass * Characters Designed by Jack Davis * Continuity Design: Don Duga * "Animagic" Technician: Tadahito Mochinaga (known from the credits as Tad Mochinaga) * Assistant Director: Kizo Nagashima * Choreography by "Killer Joe" Piro * Music Composed and Scored by Maury Laws * Sound Engineers: Eric Tomlinson, Peter Page, Stephen Frohock * A Videocraft International Production in "Animagic" * Distributed by Embassy Pictures Corporation The Nightmare Before Christmas * Directed by Henry Selick * Produced by Tim Burton and Denise Di Novi * Screenplay by Caroline Thompson * Story by Michael McDowell (adaptation) * Based on the Story and Characters by Tim Burton * Music by Danny Elfman * Animation Supervisor: Pete Kozachik * Editor by Stan Webb * Production: Skellington Productions * Distribution: Walt Disney Pictures and Touchstone Pictures Music and Songs * Digimon: Digital Monsters (Tamers Version) - Paul Gordon and Chorus (Intro Sequence) * Mad Monster Party - Ethel Ennis * You're Different - The Monster's Mate (Phyllis Diller) * Oogie Boogie's Song - Oogie Boogie (Ken Page) * The Mummy - Little Tibia and the Fibias * Our Time to Shine - Francesca (Gale Garnett) * One Step Ahead - Baron von Frankenstein and Company (Boris Karloff and Company) * Never Was a Love Like Mine - Francesca (Gale Garnett) * This is Halloween - The Citizens of HalloweenTown (Closing Credits) * Do the Mario (The Super Mario Bros. Super Show) - Lou Albano (Closing Credits) * Find those Dragon Balls, Look Out for Them All (An English Version of Makafushigi Adventure!) - Jimi Tunnell (Closing Credits) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - James Mandell (Closing Credits) * Digimon: Digital Monsters (Tamers Version) - Paul Gordon and Chorus (Closing Credits) Production notes Trivia * This is the series' first episode made in stop motion animation, for the sequences of the Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition, the Dragon Ball Gang, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Pretorius from The Mask: Animated Series, the Foot Clan, the Mushroom Kingdom and Koopa Teams from the TV adaptations of Super Mario Bros. ''on the Isle of Evil are made in "Animagic" by Japanese animation technicians Tadahito Mochinaga, Kizo Nagashima and Akikazu Kono at MOM Productions in Tokyo for Rankin/Bass Productions. Clearly in certain scenes, these characters in their own worlds (the real world, the Digital World, the Dragon World and the Mushroom Kingdom), especially with Gennai, the Digimon Sovereigns, the Shredder and Krang, before heading for the Isle of Evil, remain in traditional animation (including "Anime") as courtesy of Toei Animation and other various animation studios. * The Digimon (the Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition), the Dragon Ball Gang (or the original Dragon Team), the Turtles, Pretorius and the Foot Clan made their reappearance in the series, and Jack Skellington and Oogie Boogie from ''The Nightmare Before Christmas, as well as the Mushroom and Koopa teams guest star in this episode. * During the closing credits of the episode, the song "This is Halloween" from The Nightmare Before Christmas is used to ensure the viewers that the movie itself will be the next seasonal episode of Guilmon's Adventures. * The production of Mad Monster Party? was completed in 1966 (as according to the copyright underneath the title of the film) on which Rankin/Bass also produced The Daydreamer, The King Kong Show, The Ballad of Smokey Bear and The Wacky World of Mother Goose at that time, but although it looked made for Halloween, it was not released in movie theaters in the USA until March 8, 1967. * The 2001/2010 Funimation English dub cast of Dragon Ball is used for this episode as well as the rest of this Digimon crossover series. For example, Stephanie Nadolny is the voice of Goku, while Christopher Sabat portrays his roles as Yamcha and Turtle. Goofs and Mistakes * Transcripts Guilmon's Adventures of Mad Monster Party?/Transcript